


Study Break

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:"Boyd/Kira? “I haven’t slept in like 3 days everything is funny and your hair smells really good” AU"</p><p>
  <i>‘Thank you for calling me.’ Boyd doesn’t have to say he was getting worried, because Malia already knows. He hasn’t really heard anything from Kira the past couple days and all her text messages read like she wrote them drunk.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Thank you,’ Malia says when they see Boyd step into the library. They grab his arm and pull him to the little corner where Malia and Kira always study.

‘Thank you for calling me.’ He doesn’t have to say he was getting worried, because Malia already knows. He hasn’t really heard anything from Kira the past couple days and all her text messages read like she wrote them drunk.

When he sees Kira he winces. It’s worse than he thought. There are empty cans of energy drink surrounding the girl, takeaway cups from the coffee shop, food wrappers, and piles and piles of books and crumpled up papers. In the middle of it all is Kira leaning forward like she’s trying to crawl into her laptop.

Boyd has no idea how Kira has managed to not get kicked out yet. He advances slowly, carefully, because caffeine and sugar tend to make Kira jumpy. Kira doesn’t notice, she just keeps staring forward.

‘I cut her off two hours ago, but she still hasn’t moved,’ Malia says.

Well, that explains why Kira is actually sitting still. The sugar and caffeine must be mostly out of her system by now.

‘Hey,’ he says, softly.

Kira blinks and turns to him. Confusion, surprise and happiness quickly following each other on her face. Her eyes are bloodshot and she’s paler than usual. The skin under her eyes has a bluish tint. Kira’s hair is held up by three pencils, and looks like it hasn’t seen a brush in a while.

‘Hey,’ she smiles back.

Malia starts to stealthily clean up the mess now that Kira is distracted.

‘How long have you been here?’ Boyd asks.

‘Since lunch.’

It’s almost 8pm, which means that Kira has been holed up in here for almost eight hours.

‘Lydia kicked me out of our room,’ Kira elaborates. ‘Something about needing to vacuum.’

Malia has thrown away most of the trash and is starting on the books. Kira finally notices and slams a hand on top of the book Malia is holding with a wide-eyed, panicked look.

‘I need that!’

Boy looks apologetically at the guy studying at the next table.

‘What you need is sleep.’ Boyd lowers down so Kira has to look down at him, pulling her gaze away from the books Malia is stealthily taking away. ‘Your test is tomorrow. You won’t be able to remember a single thing if you don’t get some sleep.’

‘I-’ Kira starts, not looking entirely convinced. Suddenly she yawns widely. Boyd suppresses his laugh, but Kira is unable to stop from giggling in her sleep deprived state. ‘Okay,’ she nods. She starts helping with the clean-up, but Malia stops her.

‘I’ll do it,’ they say. ‘You go with Boyd. I’ll bring by your things later.’

Before Kira can start protesting, Boyd picks her up, and Kira automatically wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She burrows into him and yawns again. Boyd is already walking toward the exit.

‘How long since you’ve actually slept?’ he asks.

‘Uhm, three days?’ Kira answers, sounding a little guilty.

Boyd shakes his head. It’s a miracle Kira is still coherent.

‘It’s so windy,’ Kira mutters when they get outside, then she starts giggling again. ‘Maybe the weather’s had too much Indian food.’

Okay, maybe not as coherent as he thought.

Kira is actually shaking from laughter now. Nobody stares. This is a college town. Breakdowns during exam weeks are nothing new. Suddenly, the laughter stops.

‘Your hair smells nice,’ Kira mutters into his neck.

‘I don’t have any hair.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Kira rubs over the tiny hairs on his head. ‘Enough for me to smell it.’

They’re almost to the dorms when Kira tightens her legs and arms around him, like a clingy koala bear. ‘I don’t wanna say goodbye yet.’

‘Okay.’

Boyd quickly digs his phone out of his pocket to text Isaac and ask if it’s okay if Kira sleeps in their room. Isaac sends him a thumbs up back. He then quickly sends another text to Malia to let them know Kira’s staying with him.

‘Let’s get you ready for bed,’ Boyd say when they reach the room.

Kira barely manages to brush her own teeth and change her grimy clothes for one of Boyd’s t-shirts, but finally she collapses on the bed, wrapping the sheets around herself like a burrito.

‘You not coming?’ Kira asks around a yawn.

‘I have my own test to study for,’ Boyd answers, pulling the pencils out of Kira’s hair before she hurts herself in her sleep. ‘But unlike you, I actually slept last night.’

Kira looks up to scrunch her nose at him, then burrows back down into the sheets and promptly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
